How Star Wars: Episode III-Revenge of the Sith Should have Ended
by knicoleh
Summary: It's all in the title. This is my version of how this Star Wars episode should have ended. *I do not own the Star Wars franchise.* **Some scenes might not be healthy for Younglings, just to be forewarned.**
1. Chapter 1: Obi-Wan

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin yelled, burning to a crisp.

"You were my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan said to his old Padawan, "I loved you. But now, you leave me no choice." He turned his lightsaber off and walked over towards Anakin, tears flowing down from his eyes. He put one foot on Anakin's head. "I'm so sorry, my old friend." Obi-Wan pushed Anakin into the lava flow. He couldn't watch him sink. His yelling was unbearable enough.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin's lightsaber on the ground and decided to pick it up. It was the only memory of his friend that he had left, besides Padmé. He climbed up the mountain and went to the Naboo starship.

As he entered the ship, C3P0 came out of a room. "Oh, Master Kenobi," the droid asked, "is Master Skywalker alright?"

Obi-Wan had finally calmed himself down, but he now felt a fit of tears coming. "Yes," he choked out, "yes, he is alright."

"Then, why isn't he here, Master Kenobi? Did Master Skywalker take another route?"

"Yes, he took another route."

"Well, that's good. I'm going to tell Padmé the good-"

"No! I-I mean, no. I will tell her about Anakin. It might be better for her to hear it from me, since I was with him."

"Oh, well, that is a good idea, Master Kenobi. I will order R2-D2 out of there immediately."

"Thank you, C3P0." Obi-Wan stood up and went to where Padmé was.

He walked into the room and saw Padmé lying on the bed. He felt bad for her. _How am I going to break the news to her,_ he asked himself, _I don't want to be like, "Padmé, he's dead," but I also don't want to be like, "he's alright" and lie to her like I lied to 3P0._

He decided to break it to her slowly, so that she wouldn't be more hurt than she already was. He then sat down on a chair near the bed. Padmé opened her eyes. "Why, hello there, general," she whispered, "where's Anakin at?"

He sighed. "Padmé, do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know where he is at. Is he alright, Kenobi?" The tears from his eyes started to fall again. "Is something wrong, Kenobi?"

 _I didn't want to tell her this way,_ he thought, _but, here it goes._

"Padmé, he's gone," he choked.

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'? Did he escape?"

"No, senator, he's gone gone. He's dead."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-hat happen-ned," she stuttered, "di-id you kill him?"

"I had no choice, Padmé. I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you, but I had no choice. I had no choice…" Obi-Wan's voice drifted off and he started to sob. Padmé started screaming in heartbreak…


	2. Chapter 2: Darth Sidious

The Empire had not heard from Anakin. After several hours of waiting, Darth Sidious, with some of his clonetroopers, went to Mustafar to find him. He was nowhere in sight. "Where could he be," he yelled out to the empty space, "I need Darth Vader!"

"There are no signs of life on the surfaces," said one of the clonetroopers, "but there seems to be some sort of deceased organism under the lava. The others will attempt to recover it."

Some time later, the clonetroopers recovered dead Anakin and his lost limbs. "Nooooooooooo," Darth Sidious yelled, "this can't happen! I will avenge Darth Vader's death, no matter what the price! I will discover who killed him! I wonder if it was a Jedi…"


	3. Chapter 3: Obi-Wan

The ship landed on Polis Massa. Obi-Wan carried Padmé off the ship, still crying, but now in labor. Bail Organa met them there. "What happened, Padmé," Organa yelled as one of the droid nurses took her away.

"He's dead," she replied, "he's dead!" She disappeared behind the doors. Obi-Wan was about to walk in the doors when Bail grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What happened, Kenobi," he questioned, "why is she screaming?"

"Didn't you hear her," he replied, "Anakin's dead. He. Is. Dead. And it's all my fault." He lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Why is it your fault?"

"I killed him, senator. I killed my friend, my Padawan, my brother…" Obi-Wan's voice drifted off.

"Why, I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan," he said, softening his voice, "I didn't know…"

"Don't let 3P0 know. The droid thinks he's coming back. It will break him if he knew that Anakin was gone."

"Okay. Well, we might as well go check on Padmé."

"Good idea." They both ran in together to find her.

She had been placed in a room and several nurse droids surrounded her. One of them stood at the door.

They both came to a screeching halt when they saw her. They both went up the droid guarding the door. "How is she," Obi-Wan asked it, "will she be alright?"

"Her voice box is mildly damaged, but all in all, she is well."

They sighed with relief. "She will deliver her babies soon," continued the droid.

"Babies," Obi-Wan asked, "you mean there's more than one?"

"Yes, she is having twins." All of them heard a scream from the inside. "They must be close," said the droid, "I better go inside."

The screams came louder as the door opened. The hallway was almost silent when the door closed. They both sat down on a bench against the far wall.

 _This is weird,_ Obi-Wan thought as he sat down, _I thought Master Yoda was with the senator. I wonder if he is alright…_


	4. Chapter 4: Darth Sidious

Darth Sidious had his clonetroopers examine the whole planet, looking for evidence. "It's too bad that Darth Vader broke the security features when he was killing the Tax Federation," one clonetrooper said, "we might have been able to see if anyone was with him."

"Well, keep searching," the Sith Lord yelled, "his lightsaber must be around here somewhere!" That's when he saw an imprint in the ground, no larger or smaller than a lightsaber.

"His lightsaber was here," Darth Sidious called, "it was here! The killer must have taken it with him after he killed Vader."

"Whoever has his lightsaber must be the killer, then," another clonetrooper said, "so, we can find the lightsaber, and it will lead us straight to him!"

"Great idea! Now, let us search far and wide, all over the galaxy! The killer will pay the price…"


	5. Chapter 5: Obi-Wan

"Where is Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked Bail, "Wasn't he with you?"

"He told me to drop him off at Dagboah. He said that he would be safer there than anywhere else."

"Did he defeat Darth Sidious?"

"No, no he did not. He said that he failed, and that he had to go into exile. He says to stay safe and to watch over the child, or, children."

More screams came from the room, but they weren't Padmé's. One of the twins was born. They heard more screams as time passed, and finally, the twins were out. One of the droid nurses came out.

"Are the babies healthy," asked Bail, "are they alright?"

"Yes," replied the nurse, "they are fine. She had a boy and a girl, Luke and Leia. She has asked for the both of you to see them." The nurse opened the door, and both Obi-Wan and Bail went inside.

Padmé was lying on the table with both of the twins in her arms. "Aren't they wonderful?" she asked them.

"Yes, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied, "they are wonderful."

"It's just too bad I can't take both…"


End file.
